


experience

by VioletBell



Category: Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Added as it goes on - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Precepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBell/pseuds/VioletBell
Summary: you can never let go what you experience, it stays with you your entire life.•A peek into the characters' experiences over who they care about and who they thought they didn't.





	experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I really like Wonder and I want to make the fanfiction fandom for it grow, so I wrote this!! Hope you enjoy!! Sorry if there's an incorrect term for something! I don't live in America so I don't know what they call certain thing! Another note: I repeatedly say no one and everyone instead of changing it to everybody and nobody because I want to establish what words he usually uses!

 [Jack Will](https://photos.app.goo.gl/k25KY97kjlBwXTdx2)

Fall for someone with an air of mystery and

                                                      wildness in their bones, but with the kindest

                                                    eyes and a thousand different stories woven

                                                    into their soul - Nikita Gill

* * *

 

                                                                          **7th Grade**

It's been a while since we've been in the fifth grade. We're all in 7th Grade now. It's good though. We used to be treated like we were stupid little kids, but now everyone thinks we're the cool big kids now. I don't know what really changed about us though. Maybe we got out and into things, but inside we still are the same kids from back then! Really, people, are we suddenly big scary giants to all of you!? 

If anything's changed, it's the attitude! People are now taking those monthly precepts Mr Browne gives us to heart! You might expect teenagers like us to be all rough and tough, but our 7th Grade isn't! No one is toxic, no one ices anyone out and no one calls anyone names. We still bicker and fight and cry, but it's much better than fifth grade. That doesn't mean I like the school  _itself_ though! I still suck at maths and science and hard stuff like that. I always have to nag Auggie about it. Oh yeah, about Auggie, everyone doesn't mind his face anymore. The newcomers sometimes stare, but I guess they're forgiven. Everyone's friends with each other because of Auggie, now that I think about it. He always is kind, he always breaks fights. He's just a really cool dude!

We're still the same friend group, plus a few more! Even though it doesn't fit anymore, we still call our lunch table, The Summer Table, we're just too used to it. So, that's what's been happening.

                                                                   **An Encounter**

So, I was walking to the store with Jamie. It was pretty ordinary, actually. He was excitedly telling me about his school project. "And I have to make a pyramid! Hey Jack, could we get some stuff for it?" He tugged at my sleeve. "Huh? Oh yeah, okay." I'd just have to make sure not to spend too much, money is kind of a problem. We walked in, it was pretty busy, the lines were long. Jamie and I were picking up some snacks after we got his stuff.

We were just standing in the line, waiting for our turn. He turned to me," Hey, is that Julian?" I thought he was just talking about one of his friends or classmates, so I humoured him,"Hmm?" Jamie pointed at another queue. "Your old classmate! Julian!" I looked at where he pointed. No, I thought, he probably just looks like him. "Jamie! Don't point at people like that!" I scolded him. "But it is!" He whined. I just ignored him. We bought our things and as I walked out after my brother, I heard someone calling my name,"Jack? Jack! Wait!" I swore I knew that voice, it was almost like the memory of it was just scratching my head. I turned around and I realized, my brother _is_  right about some things. 

"Julian? It's been so long, dude! What are you doing here?" I asked. A part of my mind was telling me,  _he's a jerk, he hurt Auggie, he's why people iced me out, ignore him, just go,_ but I know people can change for the best, August did tell me that he got an apology from Julian during that summer two years ago. Maybe that's why I held it in. "I was just going to meet my friends around here! What a coincidence I saw you here! Dude, I'll give you my number!" I asked Jamie to hold my things while I took my phone out and they said hi to each other. "Here." I gave him my phone with an additional contact page open and he quickly types in his number and passes it back to me. "Jack, I'm really pressed for time right now, but we should totally make plans!" He went off and waved as he left, so I mimicked him. 

We walked home with the conversation being mostly of Jake's plan for the project. That was an experience.

                                                      **It's Not What You Think**

August and I were just chilling in his room, you know, like normal bros. He was on his computer, downloading some game that he wanted to play with me and I was checking my phone to see if I got any new messages. I saw a contact named "Julian" sent me a message and at first, I was like,  _who is this Julian dude!?_ But then I remembered what happened yesterday and I was like,  _oh right,_ that  _Julian!_ I opened up the chat.

 ** Julian: **  **Hey Jack!**

Since he was being nice, I had to be nice back. I typed:

 **You:**   **Hi Julian! What's up?**

I was waiting for a response. He took a while to type back his response.

**Julian:** **Dude...  I wanna say sorry 4 the mean things I did and said. I know I was mean 2 August and I really wish I wasn't. I wish I could go back 2 5th Grade and do it all over again, but w a better heart. And I feel really bad for making evrybdy ice u out. I was angry and it just filled my mind. I hope u can 4give me.**

I was caught off guard when he said that. I thought he would just ignore it and talk to me like we did in 4th Grade.

I was typing a response when Auggie snapped his fingers in my face. "Yo, Jack are you there? You've been stuck to your phone for ages. " Oh, I'm fine." I dismissively answered. I didn't really want to tell him who I was texting. August looked into my eyes for a few seconds before he let out a,"Ohh.  _Ohhh!_ Jack, do you have a girlfriend!?" It took me a few seconds for me to understand what he meant and then I was like," No! Dude, why'd you even think that!?" August shrugged and plopped on the bed," _Well,_ you're really fixated and into whatever that person's texting you. Lemme see.." He was about to snatch my phone from my hand.

I quickly took it back. He grinned and I asked,"What!?" He responded," Well if it wasn't your girlfriend, why are you hiding it!?"  _If only you knew, August, If only you knew. Imagine though. Julian. My girlfriend._ I thought in my head. "I don't even have a girlfriend! I'm not into those things! It's not what you think!" Auggie chuckled and then tugged on my sleeve. "I wanna show you that cool game now." So I said,"Sure" and I walked over to his computer desk. 

For some reason, I thought I saw some sadness in his eyes. But, it was gone in a flash.

 

 

 

                    

 

 

 


End file.
